dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Arasero01
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Investigador Entrenador Pokémon (Discusión) 19:05 19 ene 2010 Hola M e alegro de que te pudiera ayudar, podrias visitar Ciudad Vista Oro y hacerte aprendiz del Dojo Fuerza Total, ¿tienes Wi-Fi? AnGeL 19:58 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Ciudad Dialga Hola no puedes poner que colaboras en ciudad dialga sin pedir permiso a Polo.AnGeL 20:08 19 ene 2010 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amigo que los rotom te acompañen 14:30 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Torneo Celeste Únete al Torneo Celeste y gana fabulosos premios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 14:23 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Mis Pokénovelas En La Escuela no vas a poder ser un Gastli porque la voy a acabar pronto, sin embargo en la otra vas a tener que ser un Prinplup, porque luego evolucionas. Archivo:Cara_de_Prinplup.pngO.k. Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 19:40 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok Estás contratado xD ahora puedes cambiar la Sala Noche a tu gusto. Te recuerdo que debes estar especializado en tipo siniestro o fantasma, y recuerda entregar el A quien logre derrotarte. Te deseo mucha suerte en tu Sala. Por cierto la sala mar también se especializa en hielo y la sala ancestral también se especializa en dragón. Saludos --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:40 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Intercambio Todas las ofertas se miran de maravilla. El Crobat es de Polo así que tendrás que pedirselo a él, talk:Víctor Alfaro Rudilla|action=edit&section=new}} aquí mismo. La mayoría de veces no se encuentra pero te aseguro que te contactara. Todas las ofertas, como te había dicho, se ven muy bien. Dudo mucho que te rechace alguna. Saludos y gracias por tu compra en el Comercio de Pokémon Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:27 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Me interesan el giratina y el palkia. Dame sus datos. Polo 14:32 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo siii Solo firma donde pone Aprendices. Apúntate al Torneo Celeste por favor. Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 14:46 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Vota en Usuario del mes. Polo 14:46 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo ARCEUS Bueno yo kiero tu Arceus q pides x el? Saludos CokEeEeE!!!!! 20:26 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Respondiendo... Respondiendo... xD Bueno pues, el ya te respondio en el mensaje que te mande anteriormente (el de intercambio), te escribio esto: Me interesan el giratina y el palkia. Dame sus datos. Polo 14:32 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Entonces ya te decide si sí o si no (¿0_o?). Sobre las salas me alegra que estes haciendo un buen trabajo y que te intereses mucho por el Domo Elemento. Pues yo si pensaba en hacer más salas solo que (al igual que tu) tengo problemas con el nombre =P jaja pero pronto habrá más salas y más cosas interesantes. Lo que sí es que tenemos que regalar cosas o hacer algo extra especial (cada maestro por su cuenta). Pero esa es decición de cada quien así que mejor no meterse. Bueno amigo suerte con tu sala, y si voy a hacer unas cuantas más ;) saludos --Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:47 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala de intercambios Sala de Intercambios ha sido mejorada (por mí, claro) Saludos Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:34 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Intercambio ¿Qué nivel tiene giratina? Polo 15:21 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Ola En que pais vives?Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 16:34 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Yo tambien soy español.Podemos quedar para luchar el sabado por la mañana.Para que es, para la medalla murcielago o para el pase rojo de la sala volcan . ARCEUS Pues, te intercambio tu ARCEUS x mi Bulbasaur! Saludos CokEeEeE!!!!! 19:08 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Pero pa que lo quieres pa medalla murcielago o pase rojo, a tambien dime tu nombre haora te digo el mio.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 09:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Esperate media hora o asi despues ya te digo todos los datosOla, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 09:59 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Vamos cagando leches Combate 2 contra 2 Nivel 100 Calox 1634-5031-2072 No 2 contra 2 las leyes son del lider de gimnasio INTERCAMBIO Mira Celebi ya lo tengo, podria ser un Darkrai? aparte esta semana solo puedo hoy y mañana y la proxima no puedo los fines de semana! Saludos!!!!! CokEeEeE!!!!! 17:08 8 feb 2010 (UTC) BATALLA POKEMON Hola, te kiero enfrentar por el pase negro, puede ser ahora? Mi FC (friend code):3223-6299-6623 y mi nombre es COKE Ok ya cree la sala solo me falta el pase me avisas cuando se registre y le doy las indicacciones, ok? adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 22:45 9 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡Claro! Buena idea, dime lo que quieres que le haga Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:24 10 feb 2010 (UTC) hola mejore tu pagina de usuario que los rotom te acompañen 14:39 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Darkpalkia Muy bien. Acabé I´m more shiny than you - Questions and Answers here 14:47 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Q tal Hola soy Dani , Andy no me contesta y reforma mi página de usuario Djgarsi 15:35 12 feb 2010 (UTC) claro que puedes jeje perdona la demora, si puedes hacer eso no te preocupes saludos feliz día Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 12:35 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Por si... Si te cae mal Ciencia al Poder, pásate por mi blog. Polo 16:38 13 feb 2010 (UTC) No, no es miembro de Dialgapedia. Es sólo que ha venido a defenderse de los comentarios de mi blog, pero no es parte de la comunidad.Polo 17:15 13 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Quieres luchar? Polo 17:17 13 feb 2010 (UTC) No se Díselo a AndyPoke el veráAngel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 18:02 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Quieres ser de esta wiki. http://es.pokemasterpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemaster_Wiki Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 20:07 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Rival y hora Mira el Torneo Celeste, y verás tu rival.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 12:54 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Domo Apocalipsis Hola Arasero. Voy a hacer las plantillas de los pases. Por cierto, pásate por Casa del trueque para poner tus ofertas Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 14:50 18 feb 2010 (UTC) O.k 6 vs 6 mi code está en la pag del Torneo de legendarios no hay límite.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 10:47 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :individual, puedes meterte ya, yo estoy ya.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 11:04 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ::No te creas tan chulito, que uses legendarios no es que seas el mejor, los legendarios no son lo mejor, o si no ¿cómo es qué mi Magmortar se cargó a tú Arceús?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 22:01 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :: Vale,apúntate al Reto máximo, eso si leete las normas.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 10:19 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :: Míralo en WikiDex.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 10:23 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Hola Cuando te conectes , metete en el jodido chat Fantasy Champion 17:34 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Re Mira: 1-Yo no dije eso dije frikis asecas. 2-Aqui no te he insultado 3-¿Por que te has creado otra cuenta para otra wiki?Note valia con esta??? [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] @team [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 16:49 21 mar 2010 (UTC) C.C.P Pon como mucho a 3 Pokémon pero no toda una caja Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 18:24 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Puntos del CCP Gracias por usar el CCP. ¡Vuelve otro día! Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 14:58 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Te queda prohibido Que le hagas daño a . Sino, el tendrá todos los derechos a su favor y te podrías meter en problemas. ¿.OK.? Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 14:44 25 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡Con eso no vas a arreglar nada! Lo siento, pero aunque sea tu amigo, si haces lo que creo que vas a hacer, como mi deber de administrador, será darte un castigo. El vandalismo está prohibido no sólo aquí o en WikiDex sino también en toda wikia. 'Por favor, no le estás salvando al culo a esta wiki sino que estás peligrando a '''toda DialgaPedia. ' Compréndelo: Tu amigo; Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 14:52 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Te lo dije. No me hiciste caso...Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 15:07 25 mar 2010 (UTC) waaah!! arasero,lo siento,e perdido tus pokemones por la culpa del pokesav,porquye como no lo sabia usar se me borro la partida.porfavor,me puedes intercambiar los pokemon ke me intercambiaste antes?? por favor.un saludoo. Charizard-1999 20:10 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Palkia ¿Por qué la has creado?¿Cuál es su utilidad?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'''Angel]] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] [[User blog:Elite angel 51 |'Mira']] 20:20 26 mar 2010 (UTC) :El historial no dice lo mismo.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 11:36 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Intercambio 1º: Ya tengo dos Arceus, uno de ellos de Evento y otro shiny legal. 2º: Con la mudanza me he quedado sin wi-fi de momento :( Salu2 Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 12:28 27 mar 2010 (UTC) verce esta es la pag http://es.codpkmn.wikia.com Vercettijohnsoncipriani 20:16 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Xat El verdadero alvarodarkray es el del odissh Alvarodarkray 15:37 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Borrado ¿Por qué borraste el chat?Cumplo mi palabra y NUNCA volveré a él, restaurale si quieres yo JAMÁS me pasaré por allí.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 16:15 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Placa Ángel García Chico 19:47 3 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Para presentarme... Sólo tienes que hacer la solicitud, no hay que avisar a nadie. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''Mi Disc.]] link=Pueblo Venisow 14:52 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Me gustaria una batalla Me encantaria retarte por la medalla murcielago, supe que eres el sustituto hay por lo k kiciera ver tu potencial... kuendo puedes??. Saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:51 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya que te gusta "Marowak y su garrote" Mira el sitio web oficial: http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/ El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 14:38 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Re Pues sí, tienes razñon xD. Creéme, no cuesta tanto. Es fácil, solo buscas las plantillas, vas al juego y rellenas los datos, en vez de tanta poca edicion o datos absurdos, de una vez y ya está, un problema menos. Sí, tengo el Black y por si te lo preguntas, me he pasado todo, ahora mismo me he capturado a los dos perros, y a Kyurem(elabore este artículo yo solo). Estoy capturando al tercer perro el de roca lucha y a la nube que es solo de volador.--[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 19:06 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Lo siento, no tengo los juegos en español, aunque sea un poco, me gustan más los juegos ``limpios´´(sin parches ni nada). Si quieres el black o white te dejo un link, pero no esta en español ni nada--[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 15:54 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Blog Tienes dos blog iguales, ¿quieres que borre uno? Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «C.C.P» 03:31 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Hola. He notado que tanto tú como se las han pasado publicitando otros sitios. Pero la edición tuya, acá es mínima, sin mencionar que está publicitando tu página, pero a PKMN nadie la publicita, eso sería por lo menos un aporte y un comercio de usuarios, que no se hace... A mí me prohibieron hace mucho publicitar otras páginas, y mira lo que pasa ahora... Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «C.C.P» 17:21 6 dic 2010 (UTC) :¿Todo el día? Bueno, como sea, pero ya no estés haciendo publicidad ajena, por favor. Ahora acá la actividad está muy baja, y no estás ayudando, dejando puros links. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」''' «C.C.P» 15:57 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Copa de España/Latinoamérica ¡Saludos! Te avisamos de la celebración de las Copas de España y Latinoamérica. Podrás participar en la Copa de España si eres español, y en la de Latinoamérica si eres latinoamericano. Ganarás fabulosos premios, y si quedas primero, podrás jugar la Supercopa. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 12:03 25 dic 2010 (UTC)